Mara and Noah
by noahshawisbae
Summary: Fluffy Mara and Noah relationship reminiscing. This story disregards any sort of PTSD Mara has or any supernatural stuff that she and Noah has and also disregards the ending of The Evolution. No Horizons and no Jude. Two teenagers, one beautiful and dreamlike and one arrogant and alluring. Both in love. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay let's forget the _event _that "so called" happened in The Evolution because I refuse to acknowledge anyone's death yet, especially when I was happily willing to sell my soul to Noah Shaw in reimbursement for his marriage in hand. BUT I do theorise [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[SPOILER for The Evolution]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] that he is alive because how, _how_ can he possibly be killed like that? I AM STILL QUITE TRAUMATISED.

A/N (continued): Anyway, this fanfiction disregards any sort of PTSD Mara has or any supernatural stuff that she and Noah has and also disregards the ending of The Evolution _purposely_. It's fluffy but I'm sure I can reminiscence Mara and Noah's relationship again. I HOEP I AM SORRY IF ANYhting IS OUT OF PLACE this is my first time writing fanfiction.

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, all rights go to Michelle Hodkin, the writer of this beautiful trilogy (last book to be released... soon.)

Chapter 1:

"Oh my _God_, Mara," said Daniel, he walked towards me at the kitchen table. I held a banana and looked up at him innocently. "What are you doing?" he said.

"I'm holding a banana, _Daniel_. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Hmm," he said, he looked at the banana questioningly. So much for looking innocent, on my behalf. Oh well. "I don't believe you."

"Well," I said, I sounded exasperated. I was usually like this these days, since both my brothers kept bothering me on my relationship with Noah. I was also more like this today because he was taking so damn long to get here. "Where's mom and dad?" I wanted to change the subject.

"They went out. I thought you would've checked before you went out. Again."

"Where's Joseph?"

"He's still asleep."

"It's like nearly 12."

"And he's like nearly 13."

"Well," I said. _Where was Noah? _"I wasn't like that when I was 13."

"No you weren't," said Daniel. He was smiling. Smirking. Damn.

"What was I like whe-" But I was cut off by a knock on the door. Noah. "Daniel, I wasn't really going to ask but thank you for this lovely conversation." He looked at me with his fists on his face on the kitchen bench. Still smirking. "But I am going to go with Noah. Will be back," I looked at the clock and it read 11:46. "at 7 or 8." I picked up my jacket from the kitchen stool and walked towards the door.

"Ah, Mara," said Daniel. I spun around. "You forgot this." He waved the banana in the air.

"Don't need it Daniel," I opened the door.

Noah. He was still the same as I remembered. Sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw. Slightly scruffy but perfect nonetheless. Greyish blueish eyes, I couldn't really tell today. Dark chestnut hair that looked so terribly bad it made it good. I smiled. "When will you brush that hair of yours?" My hand was over my mouth and he smiled that smile of his. It stretched over perfect teeth.

"Well, hello," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled down to kiss me. Soft and sweet. He tasted of candy. "I'll brush it when we are in a Walking Dead scenario. You know how Rick's hair is always greasy."

He recalled my hair-raising rant on 'AMC's The Walking Dead'. I complained that everyone's hair in the TV show had been either (1) really unkempt; (2) unconventional; or (3) extremely greasy. It amused him that he fit into one of those categories today.

I smiled at him and Daniel coughed behind me. Ah, I needed to get out of here.

"Hello Daniel," said Noah. He had let one hand go of my waist and gently pushed me so I didn't obscure his outlook to Daniel. "How are you today?"

"I'm great," replied Daniel. All enthusiasm. "What are you two doing today?"

"Oh, Mara hasn't told you?" I looked at him and he was smirking. Daniel's smirk was still plastered too. "She just wants to be in my pleasurable company."

"Well, you two kiddos have fun," he raised the banana that was still in his hand in the air. "Sophie's coming over later anyway, so I'm not jealous."

I tried to push Noah out of the door. "Okay bye Daniel. See you later." I yelled over my shoulder.

Noah didn't budge so I made my way to the car myself and planted myself in the front seat. He said some words to my older brother that I didn't get to hear and Daniel closed the door. Noah walked over to the car.

He was wearing straight leg jeans and one of those vintage t-shirts that he owned. It was black and navy. Aviator glasses covered his eyes and he took the keys out of his pant pocket. His movements were so painfully fluid and I was so painfully consumed. I didn't realise that he has made his way in the car and we were backing out of m driveway.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "You're staring again."

I didn't realise that I was but I turned by head so I looked out the window. He smiled in my peripheral vision. "No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No," I looked at him.

He stopped at a red light and lifted his aviators. "Yes."

It was a battle and I would _not_ be the one to lose. "No," I pronounced slowly.

"Yes," he said in an even tone.

The light turned green. "No."

"Yes, you were." The car behind us honked.

"No."

"If you win this, I get something in return." He smiled.

"Sure."

"Sure," Noah said, he broke eye contact, covered his eyes behind is aviators again and moved the car forward.

I accrued the weight of his words. "What is this "something in return" thing?"

"Well," he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "It could be anything." He paused and pretended to think. "But either way, you, Mara, will have to sacrifice something." Noah looked ahead.

"You _are_ scheming aren't you?" I asked.

He deliciously grinned. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Who do you see as Noah? I kkind of see him as the illegitimate child of Max Irons and Chace Crawford and Oscar Spendrup but then again I don't really know because I have this beautiful image in my head and I can't. Really. Translate. It.

A/N (continued): Also, if you guys like my story, review it! Favourite or follow! I always welcome and accept anything from my readers, it makes me giddy.

A/N (continued): Ooo and as for updates I seriously don't know when I'll be updating the story. It just depends on my mood and homework expectations and how I'll be procrastinating today.

Chapter 2:

As soon as Noah opened the front door to his house I ran in.

"Noah," I yelled. I was nearly halfway to the stairs that lead to his room. "I need your Lolita copy, I lost mine." I stood at the bottom of the stairs and I turned around to face the distance between him and I while I leaned on the newel post.

"Mara," he said. Amused. He was still only a few steps away from the front door. "You can earnestly have my copy of Lolita, but why the heck are you running? There's no one chasing you."

"I need it."

"Now?"

"Yes?"

He took off his aviators and put them on the ornament table. "Race you there." He ran. Damn those long legs, he would beat me in no time.

I turned around and ran up the stairs. As soon as I was at the top he was matching my stride and disappeared into his room first.

He won. But at least I won the other game. I stopped running and walked into his room and laughed, hand over mouth.

Noah was on his low-level bed in a very provocative pose. He was wearing that arrogant grin on his face. His eyes had little smile creases in the corner and his cheek showed two visible dimples. He was lying on his side with one leg lying parallel with the bedside while the other was propped up, leaving his crotch so severely exposed. One arm supported and lifted his head off the bed while the other patted the space in front of him.

I shook my head. "I came for Lolita."

"Oh you can have Lolita but it doesn't want you at the moment. I do though, and I know you do want me too."

"I want Lolita." I couldn't stop looking at him though. That arrogant face and lean torso. And those long legs.

"Damn it Mara, she doesn't want you." He said. I reached the front of his bed.

"Are you calling Lolita in a subjective manner?" I said and I stopped. "I meant the book."

"I was making a reference." He pulled a thoughtful face and patted the space in front of him again. "And this can be our _Enchanted Hunter_."

I walked to his bookshelves. "I don't know what you mean but either way, I am going to take your Lolita _book_ copy and you can't do anything about it."

"I can actually."

I stood on the other side of his bed, the side facing the bookshelves. He turned around and dropped his pose but still looked at me. "What do you propose?" I said.

"You still have that "something in return" thing to give me."

"No, you earned that when you beat me up the stairs."

"No, I won because I won. I let you win the other game. That means you own something of mine."

Damn. I pulled a face. "But I want Lolita."

"I told you, Mara. The bloody nymphet doesn't want you. I do and I won't tell you where she is anyway."

"It's just on one of your shelves isn't it?"

"It isn't."

"Where?"

"Not telling." He patted the space in front of him again but this time he lay on his back and looked at me with his head turned.

I sighed. He looked so irresistibly good just lying there. I sat on top his sheets, facing him. I looked at him. Noah was lying on top of his sheets with one hand covering his eyes. The other was on his stomach. His legs were crossed. He parted his hand and his eyes looked at me.

They were blue now, with flecks of grey. At this distance, I could see his impossibly long eyelashes, and he smiled.

It turned into a laugh. His whole body shook with it.

"Mara, you're staring again." I stood up. He caught my hand and sat up. Noah made a sincere face. I was surprised. "Stay."

Maybe it was the tone in his voice or something in the way that he said that one word that made my disappointment dissipate. His eyes had darkened since I last looked at them and that was only a mere ten seconds ago.

I sat down on the bed and he still hadn't let go of my wrist. We were facing opposite ways.

I realised I was staring again but Noah was looking at me as well.

I reached up to touch his eyebrows. They were soft. His hand that held my wrist slid down my arm. I touched his eyes. He closed them at my contact and I felt his pulse behind his lids. My fingers followed down and I felt his eyelashes. Each individual hair was touched by my feeble fingers and I trailed them to his cheekbones. Over the little bump on his nose and down. Down. His perfect philtrum. It was carved so beautifully. I felt the two ridges between my fingers. Then I touched his mouth. I outlined his perfect cupid's bow while I contemplated when he was going to kiss me. Hell–

I pushed him onto his bed and I felt his arms create a cage around myself. My legs fell in line with his. I kissed him and he kissed me back. My hands found his chest and his found the back of my neck. One, two minutes gone. I had to catch my breath. I lifted my head for air and I felt Noah's chin graze my neck. Little chin hairs tickled the area around the hollow of my throat while I felt his lips gently kiss my jaw. Rising up. Behind the ear.

I moaned.

"Do you still want Lolita?" he whispered.

"No." I stuttered. He was good at this.

"Good." And he bought his lips back to me. His hands were holding my face and he rolled us over.

He was lying on top of me now. And I was trapped. Every part of him touched me. I felt our legs align and our torsos, our chests, our hearts.

Noah positioned his mouth above mine and spoke, "This is the "something in return", by the way." I must've signalled something because he crashed his lips down again and I followed and clutched him tighter. I felt his tongue trail my mine.

My heart was beating and clenching and unclenching. My hands were tangled in his hair and I was kissing his painstakingly beautiful boy. And he was piling kisses all over my neck.

"It's hot in here don't you think?" I said. Noah's kisses slowed and his mouth was on my jaw just below my ear.

"If you mean it's hot because I'm in here – I would have to agree with you. But, if you mean that you want to remove the items of clothing between of us, I am more than happy to consent."

Noah lifted his head and looked at me. The irresistible smirk was in place again and his arms were supporting himself on either side of me. "I meant both."

"Then should I strip so you see the specimen you have in front of you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Noah sat up. His legs straddled my area and he took off his shirt.

Perfectly structured abdominals and a gracious v-line that crept into the edge of his showing underwear. Calvin Klein I realised. His jeans hung low on his hips and I waited for him to undo the buttons.

"I'm not going to undo them, Mara Dyer."

I looked up at him and his hands were nowhere the buttons on his jeans. They were dandling on his sides. "Why?"

"I happen to enjoy seeing you want me more than I want you."

"Is this some cruel attribute of your male pride?"

"Possibly."

"Well then, I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank all those people who favourited, followed and reviewed my story. Thanks for all your support and the result of this well reception releases much needed endorphins in my brain (from reading good stuff about my story) and in your brain (from reading Mara and Noah fanfiction.) Thanks again everyone.

Chapter 3:

After our endorphin-thrilling yet bittersweet make-out session that ended with Noah taking off his shirt, and torturing me with excuses on not taking off his bottoms as well, we were hungry.

"So what do you want?" asked Noah. He was now fully clothed and stood in front of his ginormous fridge in his ginormous kitchen. "I can make you omelettes or a sandwich. I have a taco kit so we can make tacos or I can take you out?"

I sat on the bar stood facing him from across the table. Fists on my face. "Sandwiches are cool. And besides, I don't want to go out."

"I know why you don't want to go out," he said condescendingly. He had brought out the bread and a plate and settled them on the table in front of us. "_You _want to be in the pleasure of my amiable company," he smiled. "I was telling the truth to Daniel."

I smiled, despite him recognising my objective. "I guess you nailed me, then."

"Not yet."

I smiled in reminiscence of our first meeting. "Asscrown."

He placed four pieces of bread on the plate and he took out some of the many American spread brands. "So the Asscrown wants peanut butter, what does the subjugate to the Asscrown want in her sandwich?"

"I want peanut butter too."

"The Asscrown complies to the now named subjugate: a _belle brune_."

"You're quoting it in totally irrelevant context, you irritate me, Noah, and "beautiful brunette" does not mean anything, _even_ it if is in French. _And_ you still haven't given me Lolita."

"All in good time." He put the spreading knife in the sink and pushed the plate to me. "By the way, I hope the mere mortal likes her sandwiches cut into triangles."

We ate our sandwiches. Noah had lathered them so consistently in peanut butter that I had to cut the triangles into smaller, bite-sized pieces to prevent any of the peanut butter going astray. Noah ate his in amusement.

We went to his room after lunch. The sun was out and it cascaded his room into oblivions of light. I scanned his bookshelves for Lolita while he sat on the chair closed to the window with a book open. He didn't offer to help.

There were rows upon rows of books that stretched from floor to ceiling. I gave up, reaching my third shelf, and belly flopped onto Noah's bed.

Noah didn't look up.

I sighed an exasperated sigh.

He still didn't look up.

I picked up the guitar that was next to his bed and strummed an inharmonious tune.

He still did not look up, but he said, "You are a horrible guitarist." His eyes never left the book.

"Why don't you play?" I asked. He was still firmly planted in his chair, leaning back with one leg propped on the knee of the other while his hands held some sort of thin book. I couldn't really see his face because the sun behind him made it hard to look for long.

"Do you want me to?"

"I haven't really heard you play."

"So is that a yes? Or another excuse to rip of my clothes?" He had closed his book now and he looked at me with a smirk.

I gave a half-laugh and I felt a blush rushing up my cheeks. "I do not want to rip off your clothes all the time." Although I am on your bed. "And I only want you to play the guitar. If you don't, fine."

He stood up, put the book in the shelf and walked over. Noah picked up the guitar and sat next to me.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Dyer, I am an excellent guitarist. As for playing it, I only play for you."

I gave Noah a stern look. He probably didn't take it seriously according to the look on his face.

He placed his right hand on my cheek. "Nothing compares to you." He put his fingers on my lips. "Now, would you like to hear?"

I didn't say anything but he played anyway.

He strummed in an easy tune and although he had considerably slowed the melody down I recognised it as Death Cab for Cutie.

And then he surprised me with singing. It was a low, husky sound, and each note was sung in pure clarity.

"Love of mine, some day you will die

But I'll be close behind.

I'll follow you into the dark.

No blinding light or tunnels to gate of white,

Just out hands clasped so tight,

Waiting for the hint of a spark."

He stopped singing and playing altogether and looked at me.

I was astounded. "I didn't know you could sing." I said quietly. I could only hear my own faint breathing. He was sitting opposite me on the bed. "Play the rest of it."

"That's all I know."

"Well that's amazing."

"You're amazing."

"Well–"

"No I'm serious, Mara." He put the guitar down and I was only consumed by his eyes and the words coming from his mouth. He took my hands into his. "I love you. And I know that it may not seem so likely now but I know that if I were to live another life, I could not dare to live it without you. I love you, with all the cells and units in my soul and being. If you were the cake, I'd be the cherry on top." He smiled and looked at me through his lashes. "And you know, I love teasing you too."

I gave him an _Are you serious?_ look and he nodded.

And then I kissed him.

And pushed him backwards onto the bed.

I tasted peanut butter and the scent of his skin. The faint smell of cigarettes in his being and him. Him. Him.

Our lips collided and I suddenly didn't know where we were or what we had done earlier in the day. I didn't care.

He turned us around so he was on top.

His hands were around me and wrapping me closer to him. They were a cage and I felt so safe and warm and so incredibly hot. I stopped kissing him and tugged his shirt up while his mouth furiously kissed my neck.

He didn't get the message, that damn asscrown.

"Noah," I said and he kissed that place under my ear and I moaned subconsciously. He took it as encouragement because he repeatedly kissed there. "Noah," I said again. He looked up and I tugged his shirt up.

In seconds it was up and off. And in seconds I had my hands running over the hard muscles that contracted with every touch I made.

He was still looking at me and I tugged him down to kiss me again.

He did and I was lost to that bliss again. Noah's hands were moving down my torso, touching the sliver of skin that was open when I reached up and _oh_, so heavenly teased me with intimate touches. His hands then tugged my shirt up and before I could comply, he arched my back and it was disregarded on the floor somewhere.

We were now too topless beings, one with heavenly abdominals on top of one with a very plain, black bra on moving in harmony on a low-level bed in the middle of a room full of books with the windows only in witness of the events unfolding.

"_Belle, tu es à moi_," he said. His hands caressed my face while the other was wrapped in twirls in my hair. "C'est assez simple." Noah's face was now only inches to mine and his whole torso was in contact with my pale skin.

"I don't know French," I whispered.

He laughed. "This is simply enough," he translated. Noah kissed me once again, soft and sweet and long.

I kissed him back because I knew what he was going to say. And because I was happily content with how we were at this very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, I am so earnestly sorry that I haven't updated in... three months? I just have had other projects to do and complete and haven't really put my mind to writing fanfiction. I hope you all forgive me and keep enjoying some Mara and Noah fluff.

Chapter 4:

I get irritated when I sit still for too long and I have been – on my bed, while reading Lolita – since 9 this morning. It's now reaching quarter-to 12. My butt feels numb from the same position since I started this morning and I fall forward on my elbows. I'm on my knees now and I can feel the sun on my back. It's coming from the windows and the sunlight is filtering through all the dust that shoots up when I move on the bed.

Noah finally gave me the book. He had stored it in his bag. After our kissing interlude, which ended with us getting nowhere but removing both our shirts, he reached out into his armoire and produced a bag. And then he pulled out Lolita.

He was still shirtless then. Walking out of his closet with a bag strapped on his shoulder was so damn cruel. I pushed my head deeper into the pillows then.

I was reading the book now. In my own room. It was a Tuesday and there was gracious knock on the door.

"Come in," I say. I move into a sitting posture again. The door opens and it's Noah. He looks the same. "I take it back, you are not welcome here." My hair is a mess.

"Good morning," he says. He wears an amused smile and despite my protest he sits on the chair by my bed. "You always want to be in my presence, why not today?"

"Because," I move my legs over the bed and walk to my drawers. I hadn't had a shower yet. "Because I cannot read if you are here." I open the drawer and look for some clothes.

"Then why are you in your drawers?"

"I also haven't taken a shower."

"I can help you."

My eyes are slits and he is smirking. "I can shower by myself."

"Are you sure? I mean you are a bit unstable this morning."

"Am not."

"Am are."

I move to the adjoining ensuite. "No."

"I'll watch you then."

"I'll lock the door."

"I'll pick it."

"No, _Noah_."

"Okay."

"Good."

He smirks one more time before I duck into the bathroom. I lock the door and take a shower. The water is hot and it unloosens all the tight muscles that were so numb this morning. I stand there for about ten minutes before I remember again that Noah is waiting outside.

Turning off the shower, I quickly dry myself and dress in an oversized t-shirt and underwear. My hair is wet and I run a comb through it.

When I walk through the door, Noah is lying on my bed reading his copy of Lolita. He looks up when I emerge and he places the book on his stomach.

"Did you have a nice shower?"

I look at him plainly. "Yes."

"I don't think it was that good."

"It was."

"Well then..."

"What are you doing today?" I ask. I sit in the corner of my bed.

"Nothing much, I just came to ask you if you had anything in mind."

"I was just going to read the whole day." I hadn't really planned anything. Mum and Dad were at work and Daniel and Joseph where somewhere in the house. "How did you get it?" I asked.

"Daniel let me in."

"What's he doing?"

"Daniel is probably gone by now. He went to Sophie's."

"What about Joseph?"

"Daniel said the he went to a friend's house this morning."

"Oh," I said, I came to the realisation that we were at home by ourselves.

Noah scuffled over on the bed and made space for me. I crawled next to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Your shirt will get wet." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Don't care." He had his arm align with my back and his hand rested on my waist. Noah's other hand was propped under his head, leaving exposed and bulging muscles.

We laid there together caught in our own thoughts while the sun shone on our intertwined bodies and warmed up everything between and around us. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth that spread over my back and the body heat that was emitted from Noah.

"What do you want to do today?" Noah asks again.

I look up at him and find him already looking at me. "I don't know." He doesn't change expression. "What do you want to do?"

He smiles, "You."

I smile back, "You're a hypocrite, Noah Shaw. You refuse to go any further than taking your shirt off in front of me but admit that you want to get in my pants every other time I ask you what you want."

He chuckles and covers his eyes with his hand. "I see you've guessed my motive, _Mara Dyer_."

I don't say anything back but he keeps chuckling. And he doesn't really show any signs of stopping.

"Why are you laughing still? It wasn't even that funny."

"Your face though Mara, I keep replaying it in my head and I can't stop laughin-" I could already predict what he was going to say and I couldn't really say anything else to make him stop so I kissed him. He stopped laughing and I pulled away.

"Hey, that wasn't finished right?" His lips tasted like strawberries. I licked my lips again.

"No," and he crashed his lips to mine.

The kiss was intense and dynamic. Our lips moved in synchronised motion after previous trials and as soon as I pulled away for air, Noah remained kissing my neck. I was on his chest, and his hands were clutching the back of my t-shirt. I honestly don't remember much after that because the next thing I know my hands are tangled in his hair and Noah's on top of me.

I feel Noah's fingertips lifting the hem of my t-shirt, and in the next second its being pulled over my head and tossed somewhere in the room. The sun feels nice on my bare skin.

I marvel at my lung capacity and Noah's lung capacity for a few moments but then again I don't really care because I feel Noah's care chest sliding against mine. It feels like sun and rain and winter and summer because his abdominals clench and I smile while his mouth is on mine.

He moans against me when I explore his back with my hands and trace every refined muscle. His muscles move like water between my fingers – slow, soft and gentle.

Noah plays with my waistband and I then realise that I'm just wearing my underwear. Noah is still half dressed. And I feel self-conscious.

I try to slow down the pace a little but Noah picks up my signal.

"Are you okay?" he asks against my skin.

"Yeah," I nod but my voice quavers.

He chuckles at the hollow on my neck and sucks the skin there. "What's up, Mara?"

I sigh an exasperated sigh and he looks up at me. "It's just I'm not as beautiful as like everyone else you've met and-" Noah silences me with his finger, and he looks down at my body.

"Mara Dyer. Don't you dare say you aren't beautiful because I can't believe that you are here right in front of me with no shirt on and all I can literally think of right now is eating you all up but I can't because there is a bloody time for that but fuck. Fuck, Mara." He adjusts his position so he balances on his elbows above me. "I love you so much, please don't, _don't_ compare yourself to anyone else because you aren't them Mara." One of his hands plays with my hair and his eyes are so captivating in the moment. "You are different and beautiful in your own way, and I am so lucky to kiss you and touch you and to talk to you. Mara, love, you are the sun to me. Nothing outshines you."

I giggle. ""Love" doesn't really suit you." I say.

"Is that all you have to say?" He smiles with dimples and gives me a kiss. "After I bear out my soul to you, you say that me calling you "love" isn't suitable?" He wears a smile but his tone is unmistakably serious.

"It's just that I've never heard you say that. And I'm not used to it."

"Well, you've got a long time to get used to it." He smiles and kisses me and in response I kiss him back.

And then the bloody doorbell rings.

A/N: Its a bit of a blunt ending but I'm sure a first time is coming in a few chapters or so... Reviews, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated :-) And I will try to write another chapter when I have ideas and time. Thank you!


End file.
